Robert Keith Arbuthnott, 15th Viscount of Arbuthnott (1897-1966)
}} |death_date= |image= |caption= |allegiance= |branch= British Army |rank=Major General |unit=Black Watch |birth_place=India |death_place=Montrose |serviceyears=1913–45 |laterwork=Lord Lieutenant, Kincardineshire |battles= |awards=- CB - CBE DSO MC Commander of the Legion of Merit (USA)}} Major General Robert Keith Arbuthnott, 15th Viscount of Arbuthnott CB, CBE, DSO, MC, DL. (21 August 1897 – 15 December 1966). He was educated at Fettes College and RMC Sandhurst. He served in both World Wars and was mentioned in despatches. His major wartime appointments include Palestine 1938–1939 (despatches), GSO(2) Staff College 1938, commander of the 11th Infantry Brigade in Italy 1943–1944 and the 78th Infantry Division 1944–1946. After the war, he served as Chief of the British Military Mission to the Egyptian Army in 1946, Chief of Staff of the Scottish Command in 1948–1949, Commander of the Highland District and 51st (Highland) Infantry Division (Territorial Army) 1949–52, and retired in 1952 as a Major General. Education * Fettes College *Royal Military Academy, Sandhurst *Staff College 1931 War service * 14 July 1915 commissioned into the Black Watch (Royal Highland Regiment) * 1915–1918 served World War I (France & Belgium, 19 September 1916 – 18 April 1918) (wounded) * 3 December 1917 – 16 January 1918 Company Commander, The Black Watch * March 1931 student, Junior Division, Staff College, Camberley * 21 January 1933 – 6 December 1934 Adjutant, 2nd Battalion The Black Watch (UK) * 7 December 1934 – 15 October 1936 General Staff Officer 3rd grade (GSO3), War Office * 16 October 1936 – 18 December 1937 Brigade Major, 7th Infantry Brigade (Southern Command, UK) * 16 December 1938 – 17 June 1940 General Staff Officer 2nd grade (GSO2), Staff College, Camberley (temporary; local Lt.Col.) * 4 August 1941 – 18 June 1942 Colonel General Staff * 19 June 1942 – 9 May 1943 Brigadier General Staff * 10 May 1943 – 24 September 1943 Commander, 198th Infantry Brigade (UK) * 29 September 1943 – 10 October 1944 Commander, 11th Infantry Brigade (Italy, Egypt, Italy), also: * 9 July 1944 – 30 July 1944 acting General Officer Commanding, 78th Infantry Division (Italy, Egypt) * 1 August 1944 – 21 August 1944 acting General Officer Commanding, 78th Infantry Division (Egypt) * 10 October 1944 – 17 November 1944 acting General Officer Commanding, 78th Infantry Division (Italy, Egypt) * 17 November 1944–1945 General Officer Commanding, 78th Infantry Division (Italy, Austria) * 1946–1947 Chief of British Military Mission to the Egyptian Army * 1948–1949 Chief of Staff, Scottish Command * 1949 – 1 November 1952 General Officer Commanding, 51st (Highland) Infantry Division, Territorial Army and Highland District * 1 November 1952 – 21 August 1957 Regular Army Reserve of Officers * Honorary Colonel of The Black Watch (Territorial Army), 20 June 1952-19?? * Colonel of The Black Watch, 31 March 1960 – 1 June 1964 Military ranks *2nd Lieutenant 14 July 1915 13522 *Lieutenant 15 January 1917 *A/Captain 3 December 1917 – 16 January 1918, 17 February 1918 – 10 July 1919 *Captain 2 January 1924 *Major 1 August 1938 *A/Lt.Colonel 18 June 1940 – 17 September 1940 *T/Lt.Colonel 18 September 1940 – 3 February 1942 *WS/Lt.Colonel 4 February 1942 *Lt.Colonel 1 October 1944 *A/Colonel 4 August 1941 – 3 February 1942 *T/Colonel 4 February 1942 – 1 January 1945 *Colonel 2 January 1945 *A/Brigadier 19 June 1942 – 18 December 1942 *T/Brigadier 19 December 1942 – 9 October 1945 *A/Maj.General 10 October 1944 – 9 October 1945 *T/Maj.General 10 October 1945 *Maj.General 22 December 1946, seniority 27 March 1945 (retd 29 November 1952) Decorations *Companion of the Order of the Bath awarded 5 July 1945 for gallant and distinguished services in Italy. *Commander of the Order of the British Empire awarded 21 December 1944 for gallant and distinguished services in Italy *Distinguished Service Order awarded 1939? Palestine *Military Cross awarded 22 April 1918 for conspicuous gallantry and devotion to duty when in command of a raiding party. He took an active part in the preliminary reconnaissances and training and led his men with great success in the raid, inspiring them by his courage and keenness. *Mentioned in Dispatches (MiD) 24 May 1918 ? *Mentioned in Dispatches (MiD) 25 April 1939 Palestine *Mentioned in Dispatches (MiD) 24 August 1944 for gallant and distinguished services in Italy *Commander of the Legion of Merit (U.S.A.) awarded 2 August 1945 for distinguished services in the cause of the Allies. *British War Medal *Victory Medal *Palestine 1936–39 Medal & Clasp Titles * Colonel of the Black Watch (RHR; 1960–1964) * Awarded the Commander of the Legion of Merit (USA) * Deputy Lieutenant (DL), Kincardineshire (1959) * Lord Lieutenant of Kincardineshire (1960–1966) Family Lord Arbuthnott married, 10 January 1924, Ursula Collingwood (died 20 December 1989), daughter of Sir William Collingwood, KBE of Dedham Grove, Colchester, Essex. They had three sons (including John Campbell Arbuthnott, 16th Viscount of Arbuthnott, KT who succeeded him) and one daughter. References * Footnotes External links * *Family tree *British Army Officers 1939–1945 Category:Viscounts in the Peerage of Scotland Category:Companions of the Order of the Bath Category:Lord-Lieutenants of Kincardineshire Category:Deputy Lieutenants of Kincardineshire Category:Commanders of the Order of the British Empire Category:British Army generals of World War II Keith Arbuthnott, 15th Viscount of Arbuthnott Category:Companions of the Distinguished Service Order Category:Recipients of the Military Cross Category:British Army personnel of World War I Category:Black Watch officers Category:Commanders of the Legion of Merit Category:People educated at Fettes College Category:Graduates of the Royal Military College, Sandhurst Category:Graduates of the Staff College, Camberley